Jinxed
by EpicFangirl46
Summary: When Alex goes on a mission to an privately owned island what happens when the person Alex was sent to spy on has a daughter? And what happens when the daughter causes Alex to be discovered and caught? For SpyFest 2018 Week 1.


**Prompt: "Mission gone wrong. All because of a 6-year old girl"**

* * *

Alex sprinted down the hallway before ducking into an empty room to regain his bearings, putting the sleeping child on the ground.

"'It will be easy,' they said. 'You'll be in and out,' they said. 'Nothing can possibely go wrong,' they said," Alex muttered to himself. Alex glanced up as he heard gaurds pass by. Alex glanced out the doorway seeing the exit about eight meters away and the gaurds near it. Alex fingered the fake inhaler, ducking around the corner as a gaurd looked his way. He pressed down on the top of the inhaler and threw it at the gaurds. The inhaler released the knockout gas, efficiently knocking out the gaurds. Alex stood, picking up the young girl, and made a break for it, holding his breathe as he passed through the three meter radius of the gas. Alex ran into the surrounding forest, trying not to trip before taking a turn to double back and go to a clearing where he was waiting to get taken off of the island he was trapped on.

Alex grouned inwardly as he reflected everything that had happened. This mission had been a disaster since he ran in to the little girl. It was a mission gone wrong. All because of a six year old girl. The girl in question was named Sara and her mother was the psychopath Alex was supoosed to gather information on by posing as Sara's babysitter. It went well for the first four days until Alex had gone to eavesdrop on a meeting, in the middle of the night, far too late for a six year old to be awake, right? Wrong.

* * *

 ***Four Hours Earlier***

Alex crept through the undergrowth outside. He had left the cabin he stayed in and crossed the grounds to the Board House where the meeting was to take place. Alex crouched under an open window, settling in the darkness.

"Drea, We need to act now. Our window of oppurtunity is closing," A male voice cut into the silence.

"I'm aware Andrew, I planted the toxicity device in the babysitter's room today. We leave tomorrow, without the babysitter of course."

 _Beautiful,_ Alex thought sarcastically.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! I wanna go play outside! PLEASE! I wanna pick the flowers!"

"Why did you have to bring the child?" Andrew demanded.

"She refused to go to bed. Give Mommy a second sweetheart. Then we'll go outside."

Alex mentally swore. What was Sara doing up at four in the morning? Shouldn't she be in bed? Alex hugged teh wall about to try and dash for better cover, when he heard the door open and close and two sets of footsteps.

"See you in the morning Andrew. Make sure you bring anything impotant we won't be able to come back once the device goes off."

"'Night, Drea."

"Mommy! Let's go pick the flowers!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go Sara."

"YAY!"

Alex tried to worm his way under a nearby bush as Sara and her mother came around the corner.

"Mommy look! It's an animal!" Sara ran from her mother's grap towards Alex before jumping on him.

"SARA! Don't run towards animals like that. We've been over this honey."

"But Mommy, it is not an animal. It's Xander! He's stuck under the bush!" Sara proudly told her mother.

"Xander?"

Alex stuck his head out.

"Umm... Hi, Mrs. Dehd Nice night out."

"Xander come with me. Sara, sweetheart, come along."

"Can I give Xander a makeover? PLEASE!"

"If you help Mommy tie him up, you can give Xander a makeover," Drea promised as they entered the Board House. She pulled out a chair and some rope before shoving Alex into the chair. "Sara, sweetie, can you sit on Xander for a minute?"

Sara scrambled on top of Alex before staring at him for a moment.

"I'm going to give you bright pink eyes!" she told him gleefully.

Alex gasped in response as Drea pulled the rope tight against his torso, before tying his hands together.

"Go and get your make up sweetie and then you can give him his makeover."

"YAY!" With that Sara ran off to a separate room.

"So, Xander. What were you doing underneath the window?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I got up to go outside on a walk. I got near the Board House and I tripped, and I was going under the bush because my glasses fell off and went underneath the bushes," Alex lied.

"So you fell into the bushes without making a sound? Are you sure? Because I think you were spying on me?"

Sara came back into the room and placed her "beauty kit" on a chair befoer dragging it over and climbing on top of it.

"I wasn't spying on you," Alex continued to lie as Sara forced him to close his eyes in order to put eyeshadow on.

"Really? I doubt that. I also doubt that Xander is your actual name? Are you sure your name isn't Alex Rider? I've heard of you Alex Rider. You know Sara's father worked for Hugo Grief. I heard him complain about the problems you caused him before he died in the helicopter with Dr. Grief. Wiht out the glasses you do fit the description and picture. Sam was always very proud of his work. He was an accomplished plastic surgeon."

Alex thought back to Point Blanc as Sara moved from eyes and blush to the lips grabbing a lipstick that was so green it shouldn't exist. He fiddled with his wath trying to activae the small sawblade to cut the rope.

"I'm sorry about your lose, but to be honest, he must have ben a bit of a psycho to fall in with Dr. Grief and you."

"Oh! You insolent little brat! I will leave you on this island while Andrew and I leave. The device I planted will release a toxic gas that will slowly poison everything on the island showing my buyers that it works."

"Mommy, look! I finished!"

"That's great sweetie, why don't you take a nap."

"Okay!"

Sara laid down on the couch, as Drea watched Alex freed his hands.

"What about Sara?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'Andrew and I' not 'Andrew, Sara, and I.' Do you plan on leaving her here?"

"Maybe I am. She is the spitting image of her father, if her father was female. She's too painful a reminder."

"That's sick. You know I don't think it's the device that's going to kill the island. I think it's your personality."

Drea Dehd stalked over and slapped Alex in the face.

"Hey, watch the make up!" he protested before tipping the chair over and rolling out of the rope, kicking the chair into Drea's legs tripping her. Alex stood before grabbing the rope and jumping on top of Drea to pin her down.

"GAURDS!" She shouted.

Alex hesitated before punching her in the face and tying her hands to the chair. Alex ran to the couch and picked up Sara, before running from building to building trying to make it to the rendezvous spot.

* * *

 ***Present Time***

Sara sat up as the helicopter began to descend.

"Xander? Where's Mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy had to go for a while. You going to stay with me for now."

"Okay."

The helicopter landed and the door opened to a familiar face.

"CUB?! NICE MAKE UP!"

"GOOD TO SEE YOU EAGLE!" Alex yelled over the sound of the helicopter's blades. Alex picked Sara up and ran to the helicopter and handed Sara to Eagle before climbing in himself.

"Wolf, Snake, Bobcat. Good to see you again," Alex greeted.

"You too Cub. Nice makeup," Wolf replied laughing. "Who's the girl?"

"Sara. She's six years old."

"Cub did you kidnap her?" Snake asked.

"No!"

"Xander, why arae they calling you Cub?"

"Becuase it's my codename."

"Can I call you Cub?" Sara asked.

"Of course."

Sara rest her head on Alex's lap, before falling to sleep once again. Alex began to talk with the other members of K-Unit, putting up with their ridicule of his makeup.

Once they touched down, Alex and Sara headed towards Royal and General Bank where they were greeted by Ben Daniels.

"Alex, how was it?"

"I am cursed. I swear someone jinxed me. Can you watch Sara while I talk to Jones?"

"Ookaay. And who's Sara?"

Sara poked her head out from behind Alex. Alex turned and crouchedto face Sara.

"Sara this is Fox. He's going to watch you for a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okie-dokie Cub!"

Alex stood with a small smile and went into the elevator. Alex stood there against the wall until the elevator stopped allowing him to get out and enter Jones office. Mrs. Jones looked up.

"Alex, how was it?" she asked.

"I am cursed. You said it would be easy, it would be in and out, and that nothing could go wrong. You jinxed me!"

"What happened?"

"Sara happened! Drea Dehd's daughter wanted to go pick flowers in the middle of the night. I couldn't get out soon enough and I was spotted. Sara found me and blew my cover."

"It happns to the best of us. Anyways, the threat was nuetralized."

"That still leaves me with an orphaned child," Alex said.

"We will put her into the system."

"NO! Nope. I will take her. Ben can stay with me and I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure, Alex?"

"Yep. I've gotten used to her."

"Fine. I'll tell Agent Daniels. Go clean up. We'll deliver your doctor's note tonight. Oh, and Alex? Take your make up off."

Alex sighed. he left the office before poking his head back in.

"I stand by my earlier statement. You jinxed me! I am jinxed! JINXED!"


End file.
